The Woodsmen
by PanicxNow
Summary: This is an original story that is kind of like Hostel but different. Rated M for Blood and Gore and Strong Torture scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is one of my more original stories that I wrote a long time ago. It does have many similarites with Hostel though so any way please read and enjoy!

Chapter 1-September 11, 1996

It was a cool September night. Many people were shopping in grocery stores or in their car at Lover Lane. Oh, but not this family. This family was different. They were the Volgels. They had a muscular Dad, a size one mother with deep dark blue eyes and blonde hair. Then that family had 3 children two guys and one girl. The Girl's name was Kelly Volgel. She looked exactly like her mother almost to the tee. Then they had two guys. They were Jimmy and Dan. Jimmy was a very fat ugly kid and he got his looks from his dad. Dan was a blonde haired blue eye man. The kids were all around the same age. This night had a very strange feeling in the air. It felt like something evil was in the at the dinner table.

"Why are you doing this?" said Kate Lynn

"I am doing this for your own good. I saw you with that guy!" Rich hollered!

"I wasn't even sitting next to him!" Kate Lynn replied.

"You picked up his wallet! I have told you a billion times or more that if you see someone drop their wallet or purse you steal and take the money from it. We are growing poor! Do you want to live with Fred in the grave!" He screamed

"I am sorry," She said sobbing.

"You will be now!" He yelled

"No please no!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs by now!

Rich grabbed a belt with hooks on it from the old closet next to his seat at the kitchen table.

"This will teach you a lesson!" He grinned

He drew his arm back and unleashed its fury upon the lady. She screamed as the hooks dug into her skin. He did this several times with more and more blood and skin on the hooks. He stopped after she was covered in blood.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" He asked politely like nothing ever happened.

"What you do is not right. You should work for your living! You don't even care about the children or me do you. All you care about is your stupid meaningless life!

"Shut up!" He screamed.

He kept hitting her but her life kept going for some reason like she wouldn't give up. It seemed like she had to say something.

Suddenly the door opened and the kids came in and saw the blood and everything over the floor. With one last hit to their mom. She got up somehow. She was limping.

"Your life is meaningless!" She screamed right in front of the children.

"Well…"He stopped

Kate Lynn had thrown a knife at him. It cut in right where his heart was. She fell to the floor and died that same minute. The kids worried and were never taught to dial 911. They all stood there looking at each other wandering what to do. Was this the fate that they had to face for the rest of their lives? They have seen their dad kill their mom and their mom kill their dad. This was it.

They decided to walk into town. They walked down the trail. It was getting close to dusk. But they kept walking. They got into town after a mile hike of crying, blurry vision, and no shoes. Someone found them and took them in an orphanage. Then there they were given more cloths to put on. They were asked a few questions and they had told them everything that happened. They sent cops out there and picked up the remains of the parents. They all missed them. It felt as if the world was coming to an end. Maybe it was to them. It felt as if they were the ones that died that day. But they weren't.

The orphanage wasn't very clean at all. They had rats run around the floor. Part of the ceiling was falling and worst of all no kids were ever there because everybody hated the town that they lived in and it was a town that would soon belong to the woods. They knew that no one would adopt them overall. They looked like trash. They might even adopt a real rat before them. The saying they learned was stick up for what you believe in. This saying had no meaning before today. They saw their mom stick up for herself. She failed but they have seen cases of where the people sticking up for themselves do win. Seldom though it felt like.

Way back in 1st grade before they dropped out. Dan was being called ugly by one of the other kids. He argued with him.

"You are so ugly that your mom hits you when she sees you." Said the student

"Stop it." He said

The kids started throwing rocks at him now and continued to make fun of him. Stop it he would keep saying. He eventually grew tired of it. He got up pulled back his arm and punched the other kid right in the nose with all his might. Blood started to come out and the other kids all yelled at him. They ran away in terror of what Dan might do to them. The teacher found out and that was the end of that. The meaning of that is that he stood up for himself and won. The kids never made fun of him ever again.

Now at the orphanage he felt as if he could kill someone. The kids were only 10 and 11 and the girl is 7. They felt alone. They needed love but who was there to love them no one beside God. He took care of them for a while until well the orphanage burnt down a few years later. They moved back to their log cabin. It was still there. The woods were fast approaching into the town. They worked for a few years. They ate deer and any wildlife they found. They finally got a hold on everything. They wanted something to do. They thought hey I am tired of hunting animals lets go for something more challenging. Every so often they a few people would wonder in the woods and now the woods were finally taken over everything but the main road in and out of town. The people would sometimes get lost and they would hunt them for fun. They found hunting humans more fun. They were around their earlier double digits and they already became known as The Woodsmen!

Coming Soon: Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Welcome back to The Woodsmen, If you are reading this my guess is that you liked the first chapter or you are still on the fence about it. Well the story will really start to pick up and be ready for anything!

Chapter 2

This was it, Friday the thirteenth. The weekend was almost here! Jake looked at the clock. Five more minutes! His pockets started to vibrate. It was his cell phone. He reached for it when the teacher was looking away. He flipped it open. He just received a text message from Jessica, his girlfriend. It read: Only five more mins, hun luv ya bye! He replied back and said: I know this camping trip will be awesome. The teacher turned around but he hid his cell phone under the desk. The teacher turned around and he finished typing saying he loves her and would do anything for her.

The clock was moving to slow. He looked up, it wasn't moving at all! He closed his eyes and shook his head and looked back up and saw that it was still not moving at all. Then the ball rang. He ran to his parking spot on the High school lot and waited for his Jessica there.

He saw her coming. Her long dark hair was blowing back in the wind. She wore skin tight jeans and a yellow shirt. She was beautiful. He was so lucky to have a girl like her.

He looked horrible today. He threw on jeans and a long sleeve shirt which was kind of small for him. He even wore his glasses today rather than his contacts he always wears. He woke up a half an hour later because he hit the snooze button twice.

"Hey Jake!" Said Jessica. She was happy to see him.

"Hey Jessica, excited for tonight?" Jake replied.

"Yeah, I will call Kyle and Katie and make sure they will be ready for us to pick them up."

"k, I will call Ben and Kelly and make sure they will be ready on time."

"Will there be any alcohol there?" Jessica asked.

"No one said they would bring any." Jake said

"Good because you know how I feel about that!" Then Jessica's pocket started to vibrate and she looked at it and it was Katie. She answered it quickly.

"Hey sis!" Said Jessica

"Hey Jessica! I got a question for you. Is the trip still on for tonight?"

"Yea, Call Kyle and tell him that we will pick you guys up at his house at 3:00. So be ready and stuff."

"Alright, We are at Kyle's house now. So see you in a hour!" Katie hung up her cell phone.

Jake turned to Jessica, her wind was blowing gracefully in the wind. He was so fortunate to have such a beautiful girlfriend. Her blue eyes went straight to his heart. He loved her. He would kill for her. He would do anything for her.

"Hey Jake, We better get to my house before…."said Jessica.

Her cell phone interrupted her again. She took a quick glance at it and saw that it was her mom. She hit the silence key on the phone and tucked it back into her purse.

"Well let's go to my house, my mom is calling me anyway." Jessica sounded annoyed now.

The drive in the car was a peaceful ride. No words were spoken though. Something was wrong with her and her mom. Jake did not dare ask what was wrong though. She turned to him and asked him a question he thought he would never hear in his whole entire life.

"Jake? How come you love me?"

"It is easy…"He stopped.

She was crying now. She was crying hard, almost sobbing. He wondered what could this possibly mean. He didn't know what to say.

"Listen. Why do you wanna know this?" He asked

"Well, I am cheating on you." She squeaked.

"What! How could you do this to me!" He yelled.

He was picking up speed. She didn't say anything and he didn't say anything for the rest of the ride to Jessica's house. The whole ride Jessica cried and Jake thought about how he could he have been so stupid. All those times she said don't worry about me I will be fine, I a just going to a friends house! How could he not realize such a pretty girl was never actually going to love him. He hated himself as of right now. They pulled up into her driveway.

"Hey… I am really sorry. You can go home if you want, or you can still just come in. I still wanna go with you this weekend. I did also break up with him. He was cheating on me also. I am so sorry. If I could change what I did to you I would. I also know that me saying this will not matter. I do love you though." Jessica stopped.

"Just don't do it again. Lets forget about it and lets not ever say anything about this again. Do you agree?" Jake asked.

"Thank you" She said with tears still running down her face.

They hugged and got out of the car and walked into her house. The house was huge, it had a water fountain and it reminded him of one of the houses that a celebrity lives in. They walked upstairs quietly and they found out that her mom was gone and went to the grocery store. She left her a note. It said have a fun time. She forgot to tell her that were they were going was somewhere the cell phones didn't work either. Oh well, she thought.

They walked into her room. It was pink and white. She looked back and Jake was standing there. He wanted something. She thought and started to feel bad. They were going out for over two months and he wanted a kiss but she never kissed a guy before. She wanted to and she knew he did too. She looked at him and walked towards him. Everything she had was in her hands or on her back. They walked down stairs without saying a word. They packed everything in the trunk. They got in the van and headed off for the Katie's house and then to pick up Ben and Kelly at Kelly's house. Jake started the engine and backed up. He drove down the road not knowing him what he was about to face.

They arrived quickly at Katie's house. They honked and waited for awhile and no one came out. Jake got out of the car and walked up and knocked on the door impatiently. He was mad about Jessica but he couldn't stop thinking about how good looking she was. Still no answer, He walked in anyway. He walked down the long hallway which led down to the family room. No one there. He started to panic! He yelled for them and there was no answer. He walked the corner to the kitchen and there in the back someone was being held up against a wall. It was Katie! Jake ran for her and noticed the guy holding her had a knife. Jake slowed down and punched the guy in the back of the head. The guy fell to the floor and noticed it was Kyle.

"Hey!" said Kyle

"What are you doing!" Yelled Jake.

"Oh, just having fun, we were only kidding. Sorry I will not do it again." Kyle Replied.

"Lets go." Demanded Jake.

They were now finally back on the road. Driving not caring what is going to happen soon enough though they got to the last house. They were at Kelly's house. They honked and they came right.

"Hey Ben and Kel!" Jake said.

"Hi, Jake" Kelly and Ben replied in unison.

"Wow! You guys just said that together" said Jessica

"Of course!" They replied in unison once again.

"Can you guys stop that!" Yelled Kyle jokingly.

"Who is ready for a wild camping trip in the "haunted" woods!" Said Jessica!

"I am sure ready to get drunk! I brought the alcohol!" Said Ben

Jessica glared at Jake and Jake looked at Jessica with a I didn't know look. There was some more chit-chat but they didn't hear it. Everybody was excited all of them. Jake, Jessica, Kelly, Kyle, Katie, and Ben.

They drove on excited, listening to music. They were thinking of how amazing this was to get away from the world for a whole weekend. Time passed by as they laughed, sung, and told memories of each other. Before they knew it, they were only half a mile to the camping spot.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt but I got to go to the restroom like ummm now!" Said Katie.

They pulled off at a gas station and Jake was the only one to go inside while the rest of them were to afraid to get out. Katie did her business in the god-forsaken restroom. There was mold in the corners of the restroom. When she turned on the sink the water was black and then turned clear. They really were in the middle on where.

Jake pushed the door open and a rough unclean person was standing at the front register. Jake walked up and picked up a pack of gum and candy and proceeded to the cashier.

"Is this all fo' ya?" grunted the man behind the register.

"Yes, sir." Replied Jake.

He rung up the gum and candy and it totaled ten dollars.

"Sir, I think you have that wrong." Jake said.

"Oh really, well why you guys out her' so far away from civilization?" He asked.

"Camping trip." Jake answered.

"You do realize you are in woodsmen territories."

"We don't believe in that junk."

"My friend went out there in the woods."

"Did he ever come back?" Jake asked.

"Yes, why yes he did… He was in many little pieces in a box though. The wounds he had were repulsive. You saw his bones ripped through his skin and his eyes were gone. He did come back though." The cashier was chuckling when he said his story.

Jake just gave the guy the ten dollars and walked away into the van.

"Where were you Jake?" Asked Jessica.

"Jus buying gum and candy for you guys." He replied softly.

He started the engine and they were off the rest of the way. Jake couldn't get his mind off what the guy told him. The road became bumpy and uneven. His stomach was turning. What if they were wrong? What if something was going to happen to them? He wanted to throw up, but he didn't want to worry any others. He wanted to look like the brave one after all, he did go into the store alone. They were like five minuets away. Those five minuets passed quickly though. The looked for a good place and parked. They got out and smelled fresh air. It felt so good to stretch. They grabbed their things and unpacked and now finally they may begin relaxing. Before they knew it, they were asleep right by the warm fire.

Coming Soon: Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I finally found my revised copy of this story so all my errors will now be corrected from thsi chapter on...YES! Thanks for reading!

Chapter 3

A huge explosion shook the ground. Jake woke up with a start. His eyes were wide-awake. He looked around and saw nothing wrong. He had his arm around Jessica and she was still asleep. Jake thought that it was a nightmare. He closed his eyes and went back to bed. Soon after he just closed his eyes again something dripped on him. He lifted his finger slowly so Jessica would not wake up. He touched it and brought his finger down to look at it. It was cold and sticky. He felt another drop on his forehead. It glistened in the fire, which was going down due to the fact that no one was putting wood on it. He bent his finger and licked it. It tasted foul. He looked up and saw something hanging in the tree above them. He squinted his eyes and the found out what it was! It was Ben!

He let out a yelp and Jessica woke up quickly along with everybody else.

"Ben!" Jake Yelled!

"Oh…" Jessica said starting to cry.

"Can we go home?" Asked Kelly.

"Yea, pack up everything. They packed their stuff quickly and quietly. They got in the van and Jake started the car but the engine would not start. He tried and tried but nothing would work. A sound came from the distance and they all grew silent. It was coming closer to them. It was some sort of engine. It was not very loud and then it cut off. They friends stayed quiet. The van moved a little like it was rocking back and forth very softly. The sound came again only they knew what it was this time. It was a chainsaw. There were two people. One had a flashlight and the other had the chainsaw. The roar of the chainsaw made Jessica scream. They shown the flashlight through the windows and the chainsaw broke throw the window. It was right by Kyle's ear. Kyle threw himself on the floor of the van. Everybody was screaming. The chainsaw kept going only now they heard one big pop! The front right side of the van went down. They were popping the wheels on the van. Now the left side of the van was popping. They waited a few seconds and soon the last two sides of the van popped. The chainsaw noise soon faded. It ended and Jake blacked out.

Katie was the first to wake up. She looked around the room dizzily. It was a family room and all of them were sitting on wooden chairs. There was only one lamp on and a small window. She looked out the window. It was day now and it was very rainy. Suddenly her cell phone went off. It blared her favorite techno song. Her arms tried to get but the would not move from the ropes. Everybody soon woke up to the sound. The song quit and everybody looked around in puzzlement.

Big boots came through the door. The man was huge; he was unshaven and very dirty looking. He untied Kyle and grabbed him by the hair. He was pulled into the next room. Complete silence. Out of nowhere big thumps were heard and they were getting softer. The group looked at each other.

Who were these people Jake thought. What was going on?

Kyle found himself handcuffed to a metal chair. A bright light came on and a woman carrying a tool box walked towards him. He was in a basement and he rubbed his head on his shoulder to wipe off the blood on his head from the fall down the stairs. He lifted his head back up.

"Hello." The woman said.

"Let me out of here!" Kyle demanded.

"I want to experiment." She said.

She set down her toolbox and unlatched the rusty lock. She put her hand in and received a ball. She threw it at Kyle. As the metal ball got closer Kyle looked and saw glass glued to the ball. It headed for his head. It smacked him right on the forehead and landed in his lap.

Kyle let out a scream. She got the ball from his lap.

"Wasn't that fun!" said the woman.

She put the ball away and pulled out a stick. She also pulled out a long, metal attachment that had a very sharp point. She screwed it on the metal stick. She walked towards Kyle and knelled down. She pushed the point through Kyle's leg. She withdrew the dagger. She then threw the pointy spear off. She went back into her toolbox and pulled out another long metal ball and she screwed that on the stick. She walked towards him She whacked him in the jaw. It shattered his right side of his jaw. She hit the other side of his jaw. His whole bottom jaw was broken. She let out a wicked laugh.

"Poor baby" she said.

Kyle tried to say something but he couldn't. He would kill himself just to end this pain he was in. The girl went looking for something else out of her toolbox it was a blindfold. Kyle thought the only thing scarier then seeing what was about to happen is not seeing what is about to happen.

"You will die here. I promise you this." She said laughing.

This made Kyle very uneasy because no he knows he is going to die. There were clunking noises and then silence. Kyle started to panic. Death was right in front of him. The blindfold started to slip. Is finally fallen off. He looked up and saw how his life was going to end. The woman had a bat not a regular bat, no of course not! It had nails on the end. She lifted the bat up. This was the climax of Kyle's life. This was it! She swung the bat and the nails pierced his face. Nails went into his eyes and mouth. The woman pulled it from his face. Kyle's head went forward and blood dripped from his face onto his lap. The life of Kyle was now ended. He lived through so much and now it was all over. The end!

Coming Soon: Chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jake looked around for escape. There were four doors out of the room he was in. He also noticed he didn't have any shoes on. It would hurt if he did escape and had to run in the woods.

"We're stuck" Jake said.

"Well duh" Kelly said.

A man stepped in the room. Jake noticed this guy. He was the same guy from the gas station!

"Alright!" He yelled.

Everybody flinched.

"You pick one of ya friends." He said.

"What! For what!" Jake yelled.

"Just do it." He grunted.

Now Jake had a choice to make. An impossible choice! He did not know whom to choose. His first thought was Jessica but she did cheat on him. How could he forgive her right now? She lied and cheated and broke his heart. He hurt inside because of her! Then what about Kelly? She was nice and cool and everything. They knew each other for many years. Since first grade since he can last remember. Then what about Katie? He barely knew this girl! What was he suppose to do!

"Hurry up and pick! Before I pick for you!" He yelled this at Jake.

"I pick… ummm…. I pick..." He couldn't decide!

"I pick Katie." He said with his head down and thinking about the choice he made.

"What the… I hate you Jake! I hate you!" Jessica was yelling this now.

"Sorry." Jake replied.

"I am going to kill myself. Just let me go and I will!" She was saying.

"Alright!" He untied Kelly and dragged her into a door. She was gone. Everybody knew this. Ever since Kyle didn't come back, they knew what happened to him. Next was Katie. What was going to happen with Jessica and what about Jake and Katie?

Kelly found herself in a dark room. It was actually pitch black. All she saw was a little blue light super glued to the back of her hand. It was completely silent. She felt uneasy. Something was going to happen to her. She heard a noise. Within a second she realized what it was. She could say it in one word. Chainsaw… The blue light was from the person holding the chainsaw to find her and kill her. The noise was getting louder which meant it was coming closer. She panicked and ran to the side only to smack a hard, stonewall. She rubbed her nose and it was bleeding. She turned around and saw the chainsaw it lashed out at her. She ducked and the chainsaw hit the wall and sparks flew in the air. She ran forward not knowing where she was going. No matter where she went the chainsaw would find her. She had to rip the light off. She covered it with her other hand. She was mentally preparing for the rip. She grabbed around the circle light on the back of her hand and started to life. The chainsaw got to close to her. She ducked and ran the other way. She pulled at it again and nothing. It hurt as bad as ten bee stings in one place. She did it again and it was coming off…but skin was coming off with it also. The chainsaw came close again. She yanked at it again. Nothing. She went in for the bite. She bit it off. It actually came off. So did the skin underneath the little light.

She threw it on the ground and ran the opposite direction. She chainsaw destroyed the little light. The whole room was now pitch black except the annoying sound of the chainsaw. It was loud and obnoxious. The she had to win this game by hearing. She accidentally hit her hand the blood dripping down. She let out a yelp. She knew as soon as the sound came out she was doomed. With a slice right though the neck. Her head became severed. This was the end of Kelly's life. Why do these lives get wasted so much? The only people left was Jake, Jessica and Katie. This was the end of Kelly's life.

How can so much pain and suffering can one family do to another? So much hatred has gone into this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

This was it. Ben, Kyle and now Kelly all died. They weren't supposed to die. They did though. Jessica has not said a word since he said what he said. No one did. There was no planning to escape. Why did they all feel like no matter what this was the end. A door opened. Three people walked through two men and a woman. They walked and stood in front of each of them.

The woman was staring at Jake. They grabbed Jessica by the hair. And untied her. The man from the gas station walked into the door with her.

"You guys stay here. We have something really special for you guys." The woman said.

Jessica and the older guy walked into the room. He gave a little laugh. He was grabbing Jessica by the arm. They continued down a long hall. She had to think fast of an escape. She saw something in the distance but they were to far away from it to know what it was.

"What are you going to do with me?" Jessica Asked.

There was no answer from the man. She was getting closer but they turned into a room. He locked her in there. It was a pure white room with two doors. Out of no where came a elegant voice.

"Choose one door and see what fate you will have chosen. One door has a pack a savage wolves and the other is freedom from this morbid place."

She was thinking quickly and chose the right door. She opened and it was pitch black. Many lights radiated the room. In the far end of a pure white room was three wolves. She turned around and tugged on the door and it was locked. Tears were running down her eyes with mascara. She turned and opened the gates holding the wolves and they ran full force at her. She saw something in the cage. It was a gun. She had to get around the wolves. She ran towards them and when they met. The wolves jumped on her. Scratched and bit she was crawling on the floor while they were ripping her to shreds. She is to close. She reached out her hand and a powerful pressure was on it. It felt like she was getting her hand crushed. She still reached and got it. She had to get the wolf off her arm. She pointed the gun towards her. She was looking right down the barrel of the gun she closed her eyes. BOOM! She heard a whimper from the wolf and all the others ran away to the other side. She got up and looked at the chamber.

One bullet left. Two wolves. She looked up and saw the animal's long-red teeth. One launched at her it jumped in mid air. She shot it and it instantly fell to the ground. The last one charged at her and she hit the wolf with the gun. It fell to the ground and Jessica walked up to it and kicked it. It was dead or at least unconscious. She walked towards the door and opened it and did not close it. She walked to the last door to get back into the hallway and turned the door knob. Locked. She went back and opened the last door. It was pitch black. The light came on and the door shut. What she saw made her freeze. A white room one cage and three wolves. No guns this time. She screamed as the cage opened.

The wolves jumped on her with all their force. She fell to the ground with a hard hit. She still had a gun in her she hit the animals with it but did nothing. The door to the main room opened. She looked up and felt a wet drop of drool hit her forehead. The last wolf woke up from the other room and walked in. It teeth out and it howled and it mouth meet Jessica's face. She now has no face. She was tore apart. The thing in the hallway she saw was her grim reaper. It watched her struggle. All three white rooms had her blood all over it. This ended the life of a young beautiful girl named Jessica. She held her ground but was soon flushed out by the woodsmen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Katie and Jake. The people who survived this far. Jake's bare feet touched the stone floor again and he whimpered. He heard someone coming. He looked up and the door opened and it was the guy from the gas station. He untied Katie and held her tight and soon untied Jake. He had a slim thought that he might let them go. He threw them into the last door no one was in. The lights came on. What he saw was the most vile thing he could of thought of. A very long hallway. Full of little pieces of glass all the way down. They were big enough that it would cut themselves. On the other side of the hallway was a door. Katie looked at him and he looked at her. They held each others hands.

They always say the first step is always the hardest. That is the thought going though their heads right now. Jake was the first to step barefooted on the glass. The pieces tore into his skin. Blood gushed out. His knees were weak already. Katie soon followed. The same thing happened to her feet. She screamed. They were speechless. He put on more full step in the hallway. He fell on his knees. He had jeans on but the glass pierced through his cloths and made his knee bleed. He couldn't get up. Katie did the same. She fell.

They laid there unable to get up. Every part of them was hurting. Something fell out of Jake's pocket. Katie picked it up and noticed it was a Rosary. She held it tight in her hands and attempted to get up. She closed her eyes and pulled herself up. She screamed and got up. She forced Jake to his feet. They put another step into the glass and almost fell but they didn't. They continue to walk. Soon there feet became numb and they became very unstable. Katie still has the Rosary in hand. This was it they were approaching the end. What was behind the door? Was it white bliss? Or another challenge?

They arrived at the door with their feet bloody and cut. Jake did the honor to open the door. They walked in and felt carpet. They felt good for a change. The lights turned on. The looked around and it was beyond their grasp of realty. The room was totally upside down but that wasn't it. There were two cell phones. One black and one white. They were just floating in the air. Katie picked up the black phone and Jake picked up the white phone. Katie dropped to the ground. Jake rushed over to her in a hurry. She was dead. He thought and could not think how this happened. He felt for a pulse…nothing. A door opened and it was that girl who tortured Kyle came out with her toolbox.

She opened it and withdrew a long point and screwed it on the long stick. She ran towards Jake with it sticking out. Jake ran to the side of the room and the point went straight though the wall. Jake ran up and punched her in the face and she flew to the other side of the room. He then grabbed the point and ran over to her and points it right between her eyes.

"Who are you and why are you killing us?" Jake asked.

"We are the woodsmen and we like killing things." She said chuckling.

"You are laughing when I am going to kill you right now!" He yelled.

"Oh no one gets away from the woodsmen. If you kill me someone even stronger will come!" She finished.

With that Jake trusted the point right through her neck and her blood poured out. She was about to speak something but nothing came out and her head went down. Her clothes were drenched now with her own blood.

Jake turned around and saw a man with a axe. Jake's face turned pale with disbelief. The guy ran to him and with the axe swinging. Jake pulled the point out of the women's corpse. The older man had a huge advantage and Jake knew this. He had one chance throw this thing at him and hope it got him somewhere. He closed his eyes and ducked while the axe swung over his head. He threw his arm up hoping to get him but nothing but air. He looked up and saw the axe coming down. He threw himself on the wall. He got up. It was now or never. He hoped and remembered the Rosary in his pocket. He felt for it but did not feel anything. He had no more time to waste. With a flick of the wrist the point went though the air. Jake shut his eyes and opened him. There was the man with the axe ready to be swung. He had missed. Jake ducked and the axe went throw the wall. Jake pulled himself up and fell to the ground.

All the fast movements really hurt his feet. Jake was down for awhile. He had no time to spear. The woodsmen grabbed him by the hair and exposed his neck. He held Jake down. He drew the ax above his head and with a strong down force came the blade that would end Jake's life. He had came all this way only to die. What a pity… A young man full of hope and faith was now over. In the eyes of every man holds big dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The older man turned around and felt a powerful force hit him in the jaw. He actually fell to the ground. He looked up and saw a women. Katie. She felt very unstable. None the less she still hit him.

"You are going to die!" She said.

With that she pulled out a gun she found next to Jessica's dead body. She loaded it with bullets she found in the cage in the room with Jessica. She put her finger on the trigger. The last sound the guy heard was BOOM.

She looked up and saw nothing. There was no one at the door. She walked out and saw nothing she saw a door at a long end of a hallway. At the very end she saw something charging at her. She loaded her gun and pointed it, aimed, and fired. The thing yelped. Wolf. She continue to walk towards the door and she opened the door knob and opened the door. A fresh breeze hit her face. Tears streamed down her face. She was safe. Some noise caught her attention. She turned around and saw a man running with a chainsaw running towards her. She turned around and shot a bullet at him but it missed. She cocked the gun. And shot it again but it didn't shoot. She was out of bullets. She had more in her pocket but she had no time to reload it. She ran through some woods until she found a safe place to hide. Her feet was killing her. Between walking on glass to sticks and stones. She reached in her pocket and didn't feel anything. She reached her finger down further. She almost died when she realized what had happened. A hole in her pocket. She noticed the noise was getting louder and trees were falling down. It was only a matter of time until he found the one she was at.

"I always love a fun game of hide and seek!" He yelled!

She got up and started to run without looking where she was going. Branches were hitting her in the face while she was running forward. It was getting dark. She grabbed her cell phone to see if she had any service. None. Panic was starting to overcome her. She wanted to rip off her own skin. She kept running and soon fell on a cold, hard road. She was safe. She saw a car in the distance coming. For the first time she felt more hope than ever. The car was coming and quickly. Suddenly the car's blinker turned on and turned to a different street. The car was going to fast for her to catch up. The chainsaw was only getting closer and she was to shocked to move. She wanted to die. She looked at the gun and opened the chamber. One bullet. How did she miss this? Why didn't it shoot? She didn't care. She had to get close to the last man and shoot him but not to close because he could reach her with the machine of evil.

She ran back into the woods. She wanted to finally finish this! She was going to!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: This is the last chapter thanks for supporting and reading woodsmen!

Chapter 8

The noise kept getting louder and louder. He was close. Katie hid up in a tree. He ran right past her. She jumped down gracefully. She was close enough. She cocked it and sent a hot bullet right through the man's head. He even fell on his own chainsaw. He was torn to pieces. She fell to the ground in sobs. Finally it was over. She looked down and saw it…the Rosary. This saved her life. When she picked up the cell phone the Rosary acted like a lighting rod. She did get shocked but she only got knocked out for a little bit.

She went back to the house. It was quite. Really quite. Her blood-soaked shirt mixed with cold sweat and painful tears mixed in was dry now. She walked backed out of the house. She looked at it one last time and she remember everything that happened. Them going to the gas station. It now made sense to her. She felt at piece. She knew Mary and God and Jesus was watching over her. She had to tell her witness to everyone. She rather not though. She walked along a road where she had seen the car and continued to walk down it. She seen a car coming. She waved for it to come down there. It slowed down and completely stopped the person rolled down the window.

"Hey, Why are you here, what happened to you?" He asked

"The woodsmen." She replied.

"Well my name is Jake and I can take you to the police. Here get in the car." He told her.

She said thanks and got in the car. She put her seat belt on. They drove off. He started to speed but Katie didn't care. All she wanted to do was to get away from the evil forest. She laid her head and closed her eyes. It felt good. She opened her eyes and she was in a warm bed. She looked around and it was a hospital. She paged for a nurse. No one came though. She got up and her feet looked better. She went out in the hall and still no sight of anyone. She collapsed on the floor from everything that happened. She remembered all her friends that are now gone. She didn't know where she was. She didn't even remember who she was.

She sobbed for what felt like a hour and it problem was. She eventually fell into a sleep that would keep her asleep.

Doctors said she was dead but others said she was only in a coma. No one knew one thing was for sure though. Her heart kept beating but there was no pulse. Doctors were stunned at this! There was brain activity. Doctors determined she was dreaming. What was she dreaming about? Was it the bliss that she deserved or was it a nightmare she would be stuck in forever. Nobody will ever know until she wakes up if she does.

At the woodsmen's house, four dead teens were there. They had gone through pleasures, defeats and ultimately true friendship. This will always be the woodsmen's domain.

Something moved from the upstairs that no one had gone into to. Something made a creaking sound. Then came footsteps. The door knob turned and there in the doorway was a man. He was around the age of seventeen. He walked and saw nobody home. No dead bodies, no blood. Where did everything go?

He walked outside as if waiting for somebody to come. No body did though. He would sit there until he died. A car was coming by. He walked up to it and saw four older teenagers in the car.

"Help! My sister is trapped inside the house right over there and she really needs your help. I am not strong enough to help her." He said crying.

The teens drove the car around and walked into the house that would also claim all of their lives. The boy stood outside once again with a wicked smile on his face.

"Nothing can save you from me. I am the one and only woodsmen!"


End file.
